Naughty Dreams
by reBeCCa a.k.a. dacrayZblaze1
Summary: REPOST. REWRITTEN COMPLETELY. Kenshin and Kaoru are having naughty dreams about each other. Will their subconscious pull their relationship into the next level? K/K and some slight s/m. Currently Rated for Dreams.


Author's notes: Totally rewriting Naughty Dreams. I wrote this when I was an utter dweeb in H.S. and thought that chatspeak was permissible inside my author's notes. I barely use chatspeak like I used to. Oh Good God above me, I was a dork when I first wrote Naughty Dreams. But I won't abandon this idea, therefore I'm just going to rewrite it.

Fundoshi=old school Japanese underwear

Mosquito coil is this little coil that you burn and it's supposed to keep mosquitoes away. Ok and without further ado!

Naughty Dreams

Chapter 1

Kenshin lay in his futon, willing sleep to come to him. He was tired, but for some reason, his body refused to submit to sleep. Kenshin turned on his side and stared at the door. He should have slept with the door open so that air could circulate in his room. The air felt thick and muggy, the August heat oppressive even at night. A mosquito coil hung from his open window. The moonlight made the thin curling smoke look silver as it spread lightly across the room. Kenshin sighed heavily.

He was wearing the thinnest yukata he could find, and he wasn't even wrapped up in a blanket. Sheer decency was the only thing that kept him from sleeping in his fundoshi. He lived with a young boy and a young woman. He would be setting a poor example if he was sleeping in his underwear.

The door to his room slid open suddenly. Kenshin's sakabatou was on the his side facing the door. Kenshin turned to face the door and grabbed the sakabatou quickly with his left hand.

Kaoru filled the doorway. Her hair was in the customary loose braid she wore to sleep. The front of her sleeping yukata gaped open. It barely covered her chest and Kenshin could see the swell of her breasts. Her chest was smooth and her skin glowed enticingly in the moonlight.

"It's so very hot," she said as she walked in the room. "Kenshin, it's so damn hot that I can barely stand it."

Kaoru sat next to him and started to fan herself with her yukata. She moved the fabric rapidly, creating a slight breeze. She also was giving Kenshin an unabashed view of her chest. Kenshin gaped at her. He said nothing but continued to stare at the brief flashes of her exposed chest.

"I can do nothing for you, Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin, his mouth dry. "I am hot myself. I would like nothing better than to sleep with just my fundoshi."

"Why don't you?"

"It—it! Is not decent!" Kenshin stuttered. Kaoru smiled and pulled down the edges of her yukata. Her shoulders were visible to Kenshin.

"You live alone with a 19 year old girl and a 12 year old boy and you're worried about decency?" Kaoru said. She laughed. "I think you're past worrying about decency, Kenshin."

Kenshin tried to say something but found that his mouth was too dry.

"Tell you what, Kenshin," Kaoru said. "If you go to sleep in your fundoshi, I'll go to sleep in MY underwear."

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin whispered. "Women don't wear underwear with yukata."

"Oh, I know." Kaoru reached for the ties of her yukata and opened them. She pulled off the yukata completely. "There! Now let me see what's under yours. Is your fundoshi red, or is it white? Or are you wearing any fundoshi at all?"

Kenshin froze on the spot. He watched as Kaoru leaned over to him and started to untie his yukata. The only thing that he could see was her swinging breasts as they bounced lightly against her body. A hand touched his chest and started to move down along the planes of his body, slowly opening the yukata.

"And now! The moment of truth!"

"_**KENSHIN!"**_

Kenshin sat upright, looking around wildly. He took giant gulps of breath and shook slightly on the futon. The blanket was tangled around his legs. He saw Kaoru next to him, her sleeves tied back and her eyes filled with concern.

"Are you ok, Kenshin? I've been calling your name for like ten minutes. You need to finish breakfast!"

"Finish it? But Kaoru-dono, I haven't even started breakfast."

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin. "I started by washing the rice!"

Kenshin sighed. "I'll be there in a minute," he promised.

"Ok!" Kaoru walked out of the room and slid the door shut.

Kenshin lay back down on his futon. He breathed deeply and sighed again. He felt cheated. How could everything he just saw have been a dream? That wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair at all.

------

"So let me get this straight," Sanosuke said while gnawing on a fishbone. He lay on his back, in the yard while Kenshin scrubbed vigorously at the laundry. "You had a dream that Jou-chan took of her yukata and then she was taking off yours."

"Yes," Kenshin mumbled. "I cannot believe I am having these kinds of dreams."

In the yard, Ayame and Suzume ran in between Yahiko and Kaoru as they practiced their sword strikes. Ayame and suzume were blowing bubbles and laughing. Kaoru was wearing a short sleeved gi and dark hakama. Yahiko was similarly dressed. Kaoru looked over to Kenshin and Sanosuke and smiled briefly at Kenshin. He did not return her smile but looked down at his laundry, blushing.

"You're a man aren't you?" Sanosuke retorted. "It just proves you have manly desires."

"By wanting to take advantage of an innocent girl?"

Sanosuke snorted. "Jou-chan don't sound so innocent there, in your subconscious."

Kenshin did not reply but continued to scrub the yukata. "You're a man Kenshin, and Jou-chan is almost a woman. You can't help it."

"Yes. I. Can."

"Then how do you explain your naughty dream?"

Kenshin pulled out the yukata and from the sudsy water and wrung it dry. He shook it out and then walked over to the bamboo poles on the other side of the yard to hang it. He walked back towards the pile of laundry and picked up a stretch of red fabric. He realized it was his fundoshi. He scowled at it and dumped it in the water.

"It was not naughty." Kenshin declared. "I just have too much pent up energy lately. I haven't fought enemies in a while. So my body is sending me weird dreams. That is all, Sano."

"Sure, that's all. And I'm a virgin," Sanosuke snorted.

"I must admit, I am surprised, Sano."

Sanosuke smacked Kenshin upside the head. "Idiot!"

"It is nothing," insisted Kenshin. "I just need to douse myself with very cold water. It is nothing at all."

Kenshin paused in the scrubbing of his fundoshi to stare at Kaoru. She did not look delicate as she swung the bokuto around. He could see no hint of the supple breasts that taunted him in his dreams under the gi. Her breasts were bound tightly and almost flat whenever she practiced her kenjutsu. Kenshin was sure it was uncomfortable to exercise with your chest moving around.

"Well, it depends on what exercise you'd be doing Kenshin," Sanosuke said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Kenshin's face turned tomato red. "Did I just say…?"

Sanosuke laughed. "Oh you said a whole lot outloud. You might wanna be careful where you say things. If Jou-chan hears you talking about her boobs, things might not go so well for you."

"Shut up!"

Sanosuke laughed again.

------

"My darling," whispered Kenshin. "My love."

He carried her to her room and lay her gently on the futon. "I have longed for you," he said, "longed for you in ways that you are too innocent to understand."

Kaoru looked at her body, and was suddenly aware of the fact that she was completely naked. She was confused. She did not remember taking off her clothes. She could not remember if Kenshin had taken off her clothing either. And then Kenshin was above her. He was wearing nothing but bright a bright red fundoshi.

He rested on his elbows and knees, so he was not quite touching her. His lips got closer to hers until they touched and then Kenshin laid the rest of his body against Kaoru. She gasped because of the weight on her.

There was the unexpected intrusion of Knshin's tongue in her mouth. There was a sudden hardness against her inner thigh.

-----

Kaoru awoke with a start. She was gasping for breath. For some reason, her face had been in her pillow. Loud coughs tore through her chest. She tried to steady herself but could not. She heard the door to her room slide open.

"Kaoru-dono! Kaoru-dono!"

There was a hand holding her around her middle and another hand slapping her on the back.

"Yahiko! Get water, quickly!"

The same hand was now rubbing her back and her stomach. She took huge gulps of air. A cup was pressed into her hands and raised to her lips.

"Drink this," Kenshin said.

She drank it slowly. Her coughing subsided.

"I'm ok now Kenshin. Thank you."

He continued to rub her back in a circular motion. "What happened?"

"I must have slept funny or turned in my sleep badly. I woke up with my face directly in my pillow. I almost suffocated myself. What a stupid way to die. I survived attacks from circus freaks and psychopaths, but my pillow nearly did me in."

Kenshin suddenly hugged Kaoru tightly. "Do not say things like that. Please. Do not talk of dying Kaoru-dono."

"Silly Kenshin," said Kaoru. "I am not going to die."

Kaoru leaned into his hug and Kenshin embraced her more tightly. Yahiko's voice cut across the room. "What the hell are you two doing?"

Kenshin let go of Kaoru. He got up and walked towards the door. "Well Kaoru-dono, Yahiko, pleasant dreams."

Kenshin slid the door shut and returned to his room.

_Pleasant dreams,_ thought Kaoru. _Yeah, right._

End Chapter 1

Author's notes:wow, this is like insanely better than my first version of the story. I reread it up to chapter three, and all there was in there was endless thrashing in kaoru's dreams. Kaoru had a dream like ONCE and it was her and Kenshin having the same dream. How I failed. So I'm going through and rewriting a lot of my stories. I'm going to leave my oneshots as they are though. I'm probably going to just edit them for content and fix up my errors and stuff. Most of my oneshots (my old ones) aren't too bad. I'm going to rewrite this, and rewrite Locking Horns( my sano/megumi story). I've become a hell of a lot different (read better) as a writer. I want to put up well-written stories, not the crapola I used to write. Plus I love the idea for Naughty Dreams. Trust me, if you read this before, it's going to be a GAZILLION times better now. The basic idea will be the same, but the content will be different.

oh and women didn't have underwear for their kimono in the same sense that men did. (i.e. the fundoshi). what women wear under kimono is this like thin-under kimono and then the layers on top of it.

This is just going to be 6 chapters and an epilogue. So just 7 chapters.

Shameless plugin! Go read the Battousai's woman and leave me reviews! Go read Chikatetsu ni, and Leave me reviews!!

:D


End file.
